Hybrimon
A fan made digimon, Hybrimon is partners with Etsuko Kawaguchi and is roleplayed by ryu-wolf = For Hybrimon's Current form click Here = Appearance Hybrimon is a white, quadrupedal dragon digimon. The top of Hybrimon's head, tail, and wings are orange in colour. Her legs have orange on her, giving her the appearance of wearing socks. She also has three spots on both shoulders and upper thigh. Her eyes are a yellowish-green, and she has a long triangular horn sprouting from her head that glows slightly and is crimson in colour. At the base of the horn there is a hazardous symbol, at the side of her head she has fin-like ear appendages. Her build is much like that of a Great Dane, tall and lanky but still having muscle to it. She also has peach-fuzz like fur covering her whole body except for her tail which is more fluffy. Her back legs end in dog-like paws while her front is more draconic with 2 inch ebony claws on each toe. She has small, bat-like wings that she can move, but do not function for flight and her tail is stubby like a deer. Personality Ferocious and loyal is Hybrimon's two main traits. She is usually calm and quiet, mostly keeping to herself. Hybrimon is very instinct-driven and will give chase to a digimon that she deems as 'prey'. Though she is a very loyal digimon, she will almost always listen to Etsuko and do whatever she is told. History Hybrimon met Etsuko at a park in Ikeda Osaka when she got into a fight with a DORUmon while she was Ryukomon. Being an in-training against an x-antibody rookie she had no chance of winning but wasn't going to back down, she was then grappled by a Etsuko to protected her, she wanted to go free and didn't understand what was going on around her but soon found herself being taken home by this mysterious human. Ryukomon became docile when it learned Etsuko meant it no harm and fed her. Thought the year’s Ryuko and Etsuko began building an unbreakable bound (among breaking some of her things and scaring the neighbor’s animals). Hybrimon doesn't seem to care about her past or how she came to the human world, all that matters is now and to keep Etsuko safe. Description Hybrimon is an oddity as digimon and are vary rare to encounter in the digital world. They have a very primitive way of communicating using mostly grunts, growls, and body language. Much like DORUmon, its combative instinct is high and it will attack anything it deems as prey, a threat, or if it's being challenged. Hybrimon have the X-antibody and are extremely experimental digimon made from all sorts of different data to compound into a stronger digimon, however it more unstable as shown in it's personality. It is a very adaptable dragon digimon so it is able to digivolve into a multitude of dragon types. Its signature move is using is using the horn on its head like a sword, the horn glows and lengthens to slash and dice opponents (Crimson Saber). It can also shoot a fire ball to hit opponents from afar (Burst Flame), and protect itself with a barrier created from its horn (Hazard Shield). Attack Techniques Evolution Evolves from * Ryukomon * Gigimon * Tsumemon * Koromon * Tsunomon Evolves to * Staggermon * V-dramon (Black) * Greymon (Black) * Growlmon * Tyranomon (Dark) * Devidramon Category:Digimon Category:Partners Category:Rookie Category:Dragons Roar Category:Virus